


Come a Little Closer

by allthehinterlandelfroot



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehinterlandelfroot/pseuds/allthehinterlandelfroot
Summary: Different points of the Farmer and Sam's relationship.





	Come a Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lionsmane121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsmane121/gifts).



> I actually wrote this for my friend for her birthday. We have known each other for nine years now my dude. I hope you enjoy this!

 

Sam hadn’t thought much of it when the farmer first arrived. Yeah, there was the initial hype and gossip as not many people moved to Pelican town, but after their arrival things calmed. The most Sam had heard was occasional whispers of what it was the farmer was doing to all that old farm land once they actually arrived, but he never actually saw them.

It wasn’t until a few weeks later did he finally meet them at the Stardrop Saloon. Abby had called them over, said she had already met them at her dad’s shop buying some different supplies. 

Sam studied them a moment; they were relatively plain with just a t-shirt and jeans, but when they smiled, they seemed to light up the room. It drew Sam in, surprising him in how gentle they seemed. 

The night had seemed to fly by for Sam. The farmer told them how they had enjoyed working on the farm, that it was a great change of pace from living in the city. Sebastian scoffed at that, saying he would rather escape to the city than to be tied down here. The farmer had just shrugged at him saying how the city has its ups and downs, and that it just wasn’t for them.

After the farmer left, Abby had asked what the boys had thought of them. Sebastian just shrugged said that they seemed okay. Sam couldn’t find the words for what he thought of them other than nice, maybe sweet? Either way to Sam, the farmer was going to be special. 

 

\--

 

Sam had seen the farmer a little more after that. They would often bring gifts to the others as the season progressed. They would often stop by and give his mother some fresh food and say hello to him if he was home. 

Once they had come over when he and Sebastian had been playing. They had stood by his door listening, and it wasn’t until the stopped had the boys noticed them. 

“That was really good” they had commented.

“Thanks, it’s not really anything yet. Seb and I have been trying to start a band but we can’t quite figure out what to play” Sam chirped. His face lit up had lit up as he turned to the farmer, “Hey, what do you like to listen too?”

The farmer paused to think, “Well, I like a lot of music but cheerful pop is always nice.”

“Sweet! That’s what I was thinking for the sound!” Sam exclaimed, “now all we got to do is find a drummer…” The farmer said their goodbyes after that, saying they had more stuff to get done and people to see. 

 

\--

 

Summer swept into town turning the weather often into a blistering heat. During these times, Sam would often take Vincent to the beach to play. Sometimes he spotted the farmer by the docks fishing, and they would talk a little. 

One of these times that Sam and Vincent had gone to the beach the farmer had been relaxing by the shore, their feet being hit by the tide, as they played with the sand around them. 

Vincent had ran over to see what they had been building. Sam smiled at his brother. It was nice to see him happy and enjoying himself. The two seemed to continue the sand structure adding different details.

Eventually the farmer stood, “That’s a pretty good sand castle if I do say so myself”

“Do you think you could help me build more?” Vincent pleaded.

“I gotta get moving here soon. Maybe another time, Vincent, I promise.”

Vincent gave them a reluctant okay, but continued to make another castle. The farmer had moved over to Sam.

“Thanks for doing that with him. It’s nice to see him play like that. I remember dad always brought us to the beach on nice days like this.” Sam remarked.

Vincent shot up at the mention of their father. “Hey Sam… do you think dad will make it home?”

Sam looked funny at his brother, “What? Of course he is, dad’s tough, he will make it back to us. Why do you even ask that?”

Vincent shrank back, his voice quiet, “Well… I heard some grown-ups say how our troops are getting shot to pieces…”

Sam knelt beside his brother, “Don’t believe what everyone is always saying. Like I said, Dad’s tough, he’ll make it back. Okay?” 

“Okay, Sam”. Vincent didn’t seem quite convinced. 

“Hey, mom and I are always here if you ever need us even if you just want to play. The farmer may even be able to from time to time if you ask nicely.”

“Okay!” Vincent looked to the farmer.

“Yeah, I could even show you some of the animals on the farm too if you want.”

Vincent gave them a hug and ran back to play by his sand castle. The farmer head a sigh come from Sam.

“I hope I told him the right thing. I’m not really sure if dad will come back, but I don’t know what to really tell Vincent…”

“It’s good that you gave him some hope, kids need to be able to hope for things”

“Yeah, you’re right. I want him to be able to enjoy being a kid without having to worry so much y’know? Kids deserve to be one while they can”

The farmer nodded. They stood there for a moment before Sam burst out, “Oh before I forget, the band is coming together. It turns out Abigail is really good at playing drums”

“That’s great, I hope I can hear you guys play sometime,” the farmer smirked giving Sam a wink, “But for now, I have to get going. See you round!”

 

\--

 

The seasons came and went. Sam saw the farmer here and there. They often gave him different gifts, and usually would get Sam and his friends a pizza on a Friday in the Saloon.  

As summer came around again Sam felt it was the perfect time to get a concert together. He and his friends had been working hard most of the winter and spring, and he really wanted to show off to the farmer. He hoped he could ask them out after. But first he had to get it together. 

Sam walked up to the farmer’s door one morning. He hoped the farmer wasn’t out yet, not sure if he would be able to find them if they were. Sam shook his head and hopped up the steps and knocked on the door. He heard something through the door. A moment later the farmer opened the door. Upon seeing Sam they smiled.

“Morning Sam. What has you on my doorstep so early.”

“Well, you are specially invited to my bands first gig in Zuzu City!” Sam beamed. “Meet by the bus stop by four o’clock to head to the city! I hope you can make it!”

“Definitely Sam. I will see you later” the farmer grinned. 

“Sweet! See you later!” Sam exclaimed as he skipped down the steps. 

After Sam left the farmers house, it seemed like four o’clock would not come soon enough. He continuously checked to make sure everything would go okay. Abby had been teasing him saying it was going to be okay, and he just had to relax. 

When it came time to load the bus, Sam would check to see if the farmer was standing there. It wasn’t until exactly four that the farmer made it. Sam felt his heart skip a beat, as he smiled at them.

“Alright guys, the bus is all set to go, let’s do this!” Sam shouted.

Settling on the bus, the farmer sat beside Sam striking up some conversation.

“Excited?”

“Yeah… also really nervous” he stated.

The farmer reached for his hand and squeezed it. “You’ll do fine. You guys have this”

“Thanks” Sam hummed as a blush rose on his face. The rest of the ride was mostly quit with a little idle chatter. 

Once they reached Zuzu City, Sam felt like his nerves were on fire as the adrenaline kicked in. He finally had the chance to perform a concert and he couldn’t be more excited. 

The concert went on without a hitch. Everyone had seemed to enjoy themselves as they played. Sam would sometimes throw a cursory glance to the farmer to always see them smiling up at him. Finishing their last song they bowed to the crowd.

“Thanks everyone for coming we really appreciate it!” Sam spoke. He heard a cheer in the crowd, and laughed. “I really wanna give thanks to a special person, without them we may have never gotten to this point, still trying to find out what kind to play.” He smiled over at the farmer and bowed one last time as he and the others left the stage.

After taking everything down and packing up Sam met up with the farmer. 

“That was amazing set there Sam. You guys nailed it.” 

Sam chuckled, “thanks, but like I said, we couldn’t have done it without you.”

The farmer blushed. “Well, thanks. I actually got you something.” The farmer pulled out a bouquet from behind them. “I mean you can decline I just…”

Sam stood still for a moment before a smile took over his features. He placed his hands on the farmers, “Yeah I would like that”

 

\--

 

Over the next few months Sam couldn’t stop thinking about the farmer. They would spend time together when they could if the other wasn’t busy. By the time spring had rolled around once again Sam thought that maybe the farmer was for him. He remembered hearing tales about an old mariner that would appear by the beach when it rained, and that if you felt that the person was right, you could buy a mermaid pendant that you could use to propose to the one you love. 

Sam felt it that it was right, so on every rainy day he would go out to find the mariner to see if he could get the pendant. After a few tries, Sam had found them and bought the pendant. Now all he had to do was find time for himself and the farmer.

Sam planned out the best he could. He had left a letter for the farmer to meet him one night by his house. He hoped to take them on a nice walk in the night, but the weather seemed against them that late. Sam stood shivering waiting to see if the farmer would come. He almost gave up, but he spotted the farmer. 

“Sorry if I kept you waiting, I know it’s pretty cold out, and I tried to get here as soon as I could…”

“Hey it’s fine. We can sneak into my room, it’s a little too cold to stay out here.”

The two had snuck in through Sam’s window, grateful to the warmth flooding into their bodies. The farmer had stumbled a little causing some noise. 

“Sam, is everything okay?” Jodi called.

“Yeah, yeah it’s fine” Sam sputtered.

“Are you sure? I’m coming in.” 

Sam panicked, “hurry hide in the bed,” he hissed to the farmer. 

Jodi walked in after the farmer had just settled. She inspected Sam, “are you sure you’re fine, Sam?”

“Yeah everything’s fine, I was just doing pushups when I stumbled getting up. I was hoping to get some extra strength to beat dad at arm wrestling” he responded.

“Oh, okay that makes sense” Jodi giggled, “Well I will leave you to it, goodnight Sam.” Jodi walked out shutting the door behind her. 

“That was close,” Sam sighed as he turned to see the farmer sit up in the bed. The farmer patted the spot next to them. 

“You know that is my bed I can sit on it if I want?” He chuckled moving to sit next to the farmer.

“I know.” They smiled. Sam leaned in and gave them a kiss. It was soft and sweet just like them. Even after breaking away both of them couldn’t contain the smiles on their faces.

“I knew you were special. So I… well I got you this” Sam moved to grab a box from under his bed, handing it to the farmer. The farmer took hold of the box, raising an eyebrow at Sam. They slowly opened it and carefully pulled the pendant out.

“I don’t know if your aware of it, but-”

“Yes. Of course I’ll marry you Sam.” the farmer breathed as the moved to pull Sam into another kiss.  


End file.
